


This is Just a Test

by suchasasshole



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2533832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchasasshole/pseuds/suchasasshole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam asks Cabeswater to show him what it looks like for Ronan and it sends him into one of Ronan's dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Just a Test

Adam had been wondering for a while how Cabeswater presented itself to Ronan while he dreamed. He had never asked because he thought that would be an invasion of Ronan’s privacy, but one night he bit the bullet and asked Cabeswater to show him. He hadn’t expected Ronan to be there, too. He should have. He shouldn’t have done this; he was wrong to do this.

            There was something he wanted to say to Ronan, though, and this seemed like as good a time as any. He didn’t think he could wait any longer. His heart beat to the rhythm of his question. “Salve,” he started. He couldn’t help but smile a little as he said it. It was strange to speak Latin in this context.

            Ronan stood across from him. “Am I dreaming or is this real? It feels real, but I don’t know.”

            “It’s both. We’re asleep, but I’m real. I wanted to see what Cabeswater was like for you.”

            Ronan shook his head, but not in anger. Like always, he looked ever so slightly amused. Adam wanted to do something to change his expression, but didn’t know what. “You could’ve just asked, you know.”

            Adam stepped closer to Ronan. “But that’s not the same. I wanted to see you in your Cabeswater.” He stepped closer still. “And there was something I wanted to ask you.” This was it, this was it, there was no going back now.

            Ronan gestured toward Adam with open hands. “Ask away.”

            Now that it was time to ask, Adam’s heart pounded in his chest. What if he was wrong? But he had to do it, didn’t he? “Do you have feelings for me, Ronan?”

            Ronan’s expression changed. He looked almost scared. “How did you know?” His voice was rough.

            “I thought I noticed you looking at me differently. So am I right?”

            Ronan only nodded.

            “I’ve been trying to figure out how I feel about that and well, I haven’t been able to. But I think I’ve figured out how to test it.” He paused and Ronan raised an eyebrow, waiting for Adam to continue. “I want you to kiss me.”

            Ronan opened his mouth, then closed it. His eyes were wide. “I’ll do it, but how do you want me to do it? Keep in mind that I don’t know what I’m doing.”

            “Just do it the way you want to. Kiss me like you know I’ll kiss you back.”

            Ronan stepped closer to Adam, almost completely closing the space between them. He placed his hands on either side of Adam’s face and Adam angled his face up to Ronan. Then, finally, the space between them closed and Ronan pressed his lips to Adam’s. Adam found himself kissing Ronan back without thinking about it.

            Ronan pulled away before Adam wanted him to. “How was that?” His cheeks were flushed.

            “It was good. We should do it again, though, just to make sure.” Adam placed one hand on Ronan’s cheek and the other on the back of his neck, urging the taller boy’s face down toward his. Then, they were kissing once again. He wanted to press closer to Ronan, though he didn’t know how much closer he could get. Adam’s hands moved down and clutched at Ronan’s shirt, tugging him closer, closer. Adam opened his mouth to Ronan, pressing his tongue against Ronan’s lips. Ronan’s hands tightened on Adam, but still, his mouth was gentle, which was something Adam hadn’t expected. His tongue pressed lightly against Adam’s and his hands ran over Adam’s chest as the moved to hold Adam’s waist. They were both moving on auto pilot. It all seemed so simple in the moment; Adam didn’t have to worry about where to put his hands or think about the fact that he was kissing a boy, and not just any boy. If he stopped to think about kissing Ronan, he would probably just stop, but instead he kept kissing Ronan and they were pressing toward each other and somehow they had started to move to the ground and then somehow Adam was straddling Ronan.

            They kept kissing, but now Adam was so afraid to do the things he so wanted to do. He started with what seemed simplest. He pulled his mouth from Ronan’s and began planting kisses on the skin of Ronan’s neck. With the first kiss, Ronan gasped which served to encourage Adam to move to Ronan’s collarbone. This time, Ronan moaned and Adam felt himself slowly coming undone. “Get up here so I can kiss you, Parrish.” Adam obeyed and this time Ronan was rough with him and Adam felt Ronan’s teeth scrape against his lip. He was on fire.

Adam couldn’t help himself; he pressed his hips against Ronan, who pressed against him in return. Ronan’s hands were on Adam’s hips, pulling him closer. Adam’s hands were under Ronan’s shirt, pushing it up and exposing the warm skin of Ronan’s stomach. Ronan pulled his shirt off and then Adam’s. He looked at Adam and his eyes were shining. “Can I touch you?” His voice was rougher than Adam had ever heard it.

Adam’s eyes widened. “I- yes, yes.” He braced himself above Ronan with his forearms.

Ronan went to work on Adam’s jeans. He’d been tossed into sleep by Cabeswater before he’d had a chance to change. Ronan rushed to undo the button and zipper but it all still felt too slow. But then, all of a sudden, Ronan had pushed his jeans down and his hands were on the waistband of Adam’s boxers. “Leave them. Please.” Ronan did so without comment. He slipped a hand under the fabric and wrapped a hand around Adam who made a noise somewhere between a gasp and a moan. When Ronan asked if this was okay, Adam’s response was “God, yes.” And then he said, “But I want to touch you too. Can I?” Ronan nodded. Once Adam started to pull down Ronan’s pants, Ronan lifted his hips and down they went. He pressed his hand against Ronan whose touch was rendering him nearly useless. When one of them increased his speed, the other did too and soon they were gracelessly clutching at each other. Adam was first to fall apart, Ronan following soon after and then Adam collapsed onto Ronan before rolling off to lie beside him.

Once Ronan had gotten his breath back, he said, “What happens now?”

Even though he knew this wasn’t what Ronan was looking for, he answered with, “I guess we wake up.” And because Cabeswater was a good listener, they both woke up in their own beds, apart for once.


End file.
